


With you

by Writing_Haru



Category: The Girls of Virtue
Genre: A Lot of Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, gender neutral reader, no beta I die like a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Haru/pseuds/Writing_Haru
Summary: Carefully, you caress her cheek in a little, tender motion, shifting to moving away one of her curls from her face, taking it away from over her eyes."What do you stare at me so much for?" she asks after a bit, opening just a few of her eyes and fixing them on you."I just think you're beautiful""Flatterer" she says in return.
Relationships: Jealousy/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	With you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvertedPhantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/gifts).



> Not what I expected my first GiV fanfic to be, but I really love Jealousy, so...
> 
> You can find the story in: https://www.wattpad.com/870084976-the-girls-of-virtue-01-dead-and-dying-fog-and
> 
> And the official GoV Tumblr: http://thegirlsofvirtue.tumblr.com

Her hair is soft under your fingers, and she sighs contentedly, with all of her eyes closed. Relaxed. Her head fits perfectly on your lap, and Jealousy doesn't seem to be up for getting up anytime soon.

Carefully, you caress her cheek in a little, tender motion, shifting to moving away one of her curls from her face, taking it away from over her eyes.

"What do you stare at me so much for?" she asks after a bit, opening just a few of her eyes and fixing them on you.

"I just think you're beautiful"

"Flatterer" she says in return, scrunching up her face as if you had insulted her for a second. There's not much of a bite to her words, you notice, but the bitterness and disbelief in her tone are evident, and her body goes rigid. "It won't get you anywhere, you know that, right?"

"I mean it, Jealousy" you insist, "I really think you are beautiful"

She scoffs, sitting suddenly and for a second you fear that she's mad, or that she won't talk to you anymore, but instead, she just stays there, with her back facing you and her knees against her chest "You... You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Never"

She sucks in a shaky breath at that, and you can clearly see how her tiny shoulders shake. For a brief instant you wonder if hugging her would be wise.

All too sudden, the moment comes crashing down with a loud cacophony of stone and wood, and Selfishness' voice carries over even through the mist with Hysteria's right after hers, shouting nonsense at each other.

With a movement so quick you almost miss it, she lifts a hand to her face, and then gets up, wiping away any dust on her dress before facing you again "We..." she takes a deep breath, gathering her confidence and fixings her posture "We should go and make sure they don't kill each other"

With a smile, you follow her.


End file.
